The present disclosure relates to a device and a method for analyzing reputation for objects by data mining, and more particularly, to a device and method for analyzing corporate reputations by automatically collecting and analyzing atypical data including news to provide a corporate risk evaluation model, and a recording medium for performing the method.
With the recent development of the Internet, the analysis of big data is developing. Data mining is a process of discovering useful hidden correlations from various types of data to extract information used in the future and use the extracted information in a decision. That is, the data mining is to discover a hidden pattern and a relation from the data and discover information as if discovering a vein of ore. Here, the information discovery may be the core technology of database (DB) marketing as a process of finding a useful pattern and a relation by applying high-level statistical analysis and a modeling technique to the data.
For example, products well sold on Friday morning, a correlation between the sold products, etc. are discovered by analyzing data of a sales DB in one department store and information about the discovered products and correlation are considered in the marketing. Accordingly, an essential element of data mining is having sufficient materials with high reliability. This is because materials with high reliability enable accurate prediction. However, because large volume of irrelevant materials may degrade the accuracy of the prediction capability, it is necessary to secure relevant materials for producing an optimum result.
The data mining in Korea is still in an initial phase. However, the data mining technology is expected to grow in the near future. This is because many data warehouses serving as an optimum system for the data mining are already constructed in Korea. Also, the development of the data mining may be necessary because corporate requirements go toward DB marketing mainly based on customer management.